Cuando Ren conocio
by Hope-21
Summary: Alguien llegara al vida de Ren , en el momento menos esperado


Que pasaría si el amor que siente Ren ya no es el mismo, que pasaría si conociera a alguien que si llena todas su expectativas (personaje original)

* * *

Capitulo 1: Destino

Era una tarde de verano, el sol se impuso desde muy temprano, no lejos de ahí en un departamento los rayos de sol entraban y caían en su rostro, el era Honjou Ren su cabello había crecido algo, comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama, estiro su mano y tomo el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, era casi las 9 am , tenia que ir al estudio a terminar una canción junto con Reira. Se levanto y tomo un baño se vistió y se puedo sus anillos dejando la cadena de candado que usualmente ya no usaba; tomo su celular y salio…

Su vida era casi cotidiana, ir al estudio estar en concierto , firmar autógrafos , firmar discos y tomarse fotos con las fans ; así como también entrevistas; en lo que concernía en su vida personal ya no era anda igual , su relación con Nana se deterioro cada día, el quería formar una familia cosa que ella no quería , cuando estaban en la cama y terminada la relación sexual , se dio con al sorpresa cuando entro al baño y en el tacho encontró pastillas para no concebir , el se lo reprocho y ella simplemente le decía que no era el momento y la ultima vez que hablaron por celular fue casi un año cuando el mismo encontró su celular hundido en el fregadero.

Ren llegaste – le dijo Reria con una sonrisa

No llega takumi aun- pregunto

P acuérdate que ahora su bebe le quita tiempo y cuando viene huele a suavizante-dijo Naoki

Bueno entonces empecemos para poder aliviar su carga- dijo Ren

Si – contestaron al uniso

No muy lejos de ahí Black Stone, esta en una gira por todo Japón debido al existo de su canción Rose que pego mucho, Nana la vocalista estaba sentada atrás del bus tarareando una canción …

que haces aquí sola- le pregunto Nobu

nada solo pensaba algunas cosas- le dijo

acaso una de esas cosa es Ren

pues en realidad estaba pensando porque nos separamos

bueno si pides mi opinión , creo que en parte tuviste la culpa en no aceptar en casarte y tener una familia

noo digas tonterías , miles de veces se lo dije no era el momento y el no lo entiendo

pues eres muy egoísta sabes?

Tu que sabes tu nunca luchaste por Hachi y dime que paso ahora tiene un hijo de Takumi- le grito

Ambos seguían discutiendo, Shin solo observaba desde lejos, el no quería meterse en problemas, el tenia los suyos, se puso sus audiófonos para escuchar su música, mientras vio que Yasu iba a terminar la campaña campal de mas ambos jóvenes.

basta, lo ultimo que quiero es que ustedes peleen, por cosas que ya pasaron que si no supieron resolver a su tiempo , no podrán remediarlos por la actitud que tomaron – le dijo molesto-

lo siento – le dijo Nobu – no volverá a pasar

digo lo mismo- dijo Nana

ahora dense la mano

Ambos se disculparon por lo sucedido y decidieron que algo así no se repetiría. No muy lejos de ahí, una muchacha mas o menos de unos 17 años de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes con una altura de 1.72 mt; estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y su cabellos recogido, lentes en el rostro y un bolso, entraba a una agencia de modelos , ella eres Ishida Sakura , modelo famosa japonesa que era conocida por todo el mundo ,salía en anuncios , así como también comerciales y desfiles; era uno de las 5 modelos mas solicitadas en todo el mundo , debido a su naturalidad con las cámaras…

que bueno que llegaste – le dijo su manager

si Kari, pensé que me iba demorar por el trafico- le dijo. Kari era la manager de Sakura desde que comenzó en el mundo de modelaje a los 14 años y es como una madre para ella , ya que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacia , de cabellos negros, delgadas , ojos azules , 1.70mt , 22 años)

y dime que hay de nuevo

bueno tenemos la propuesta de una disquera para el video del grupo Trapnest, que te parece

los he escuchado , cuando nos reuniremos con ellos

será hoy a las 5pm , hable con el jefe de su banda llamado Takumi Ichinose

bueno entonces que así sea, conoceremos a los Trapnest.

Ese encuentro cambiaria el destino de 3 personas: Nana, Ren y Sakura

Continuara….

******


End file.
